Will Ryder
under construction __TOC__ Name: William Ryder (aka Will) Era(s): Old Republic, Empire, New Republic Age: 25 at character creation, 42 at time of death Planet of Birth: Lorrd Occupation: Businessman -Owner and CEO, The Spice Rack -Owner and Operator, The Marazzo -Owner, Kuat Drive Yards -Owner, Nubian Engineering Corporation Biography Early Life Will Ryder's life was a case study in how to be successful. His childhood on Lorrd was largely unremarkable, as normal a life as one might expect for the son of a couple who owned their own business. He started receiving his business training as early as ten years old, when his parents began teaching him about their shop and how to deal with customers. Will graduated from primary school a year early, enrolling in Lorrd's Capitol City University two months after his sixteenth birthday. He concentrated his efforts around learning business practices, finding the work easy enough that he decided to start applying it in his own life: for a reasonable fee, he would tutor his fellow students, and for a somewhat less reasonable fee he would even do their work for them. Sometimes his clients were not able to provide credits in payment, so he began the practice of accepting future favors in return for immediate services. He stockpiled these favors, even trading them to other people, to set himself up for more success after he graduated. He finished first in his class at the University, graduating shortly before turning twenty years old. He found himself sitting on a respectable amount of money already, equipped with a degree that he soon found he would not care about using. Years of careful saving and smart investments left him debt-free upon graduation with nearly 350,000 credits to his name, and the firm belief that he didn't need to enter the corporate workforce in order to be successful. The Spice Rack Will began cashing in on some of the favors owed to him when he opened his first business, a shop called the Spice Rack. He was able to secure both a location for the store on Capitol City's Topa Square, as well as rent-free housing through a Verpine named Suki. His connections were able to keep customs officers from the Czerka Corporation, who administered the planet, off his back. The success of the Spice Rack went far beyond anything Will could have imagined. He cleared twelve million credits in the first year, largely because there was no overhead and he did all of the work himself. He was able to expand across the Outer Rim to planets like Tatooine, and even into the heart of the Republic, opening locations on Corellia and Coruscant. Though most of his initial favors were used up by this point and he had to begin resorting to bribery and other administrative payments, his profits were still immeasurable without any legitimate advertising during the next two years. Despite his growing galactic operation, Will still made his home on Lorrd, even buying a large manor house as much for a working office and headquarters as for a place of residence. He made initial contact with the Black Sun organization on an informal level, where he came into contact with the Khommite Roland 28. Roland took an interest in what Will had managed to do already, establishing a personal net worth of over forty million credits by the age of twenty-five. The Khommite made an investment in Will, putting up ten million credits toward the Spice Rack and making a gentleman's agreement to eventually become business partners in a future venture. The Marazzo Kuat Drive Yards Category:Characters